Support is requested for 5 years to organize and host an annual symposium, entitled the Guze symposium in honor of the late Samuel B. Guze, M.D., whose many contributions to alcohol research have formed the basis of ongoing studies in the alcohol field today. The lead organization for the planning and conduct of this symposium is the Missouri Alcoholism Research Center (MARC. The symposium will take place in St. Louis, and will include formal addresses by distinguished researchers (typically 5 or 6 speakers) in the alcohol field and related disciplines, as well as promising junior investigators. The format also includes a poster viewing session held by continuously throughout the day, which will feature current research and analyses being conducted by investigators in alcohol research and its sister disciplines. Summaries of the oral presentations, (speakers will be encouraged to provide slide presentations for posting on the web site), as well as electronic versions of the posters, will be posted on the MARC web site, for general access by others. The MARC investigators have prior experience in organizing such a symposium, with the successful conduct of the First Guze Symposium in April 2001, and an earlier special conference at the University of MO, Columbia. Details about the Second Guze Symposium for each year of support, including identification of invited speakers for each session and their letters aimed at both researchers and a broad group of practitioners, in which leading national investigators and promising local junior investigators in alcohol research and related disciplines will present their latest findings and discuss and debate these with each other and conference attendees.